deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Oshbosh/The Invasion of the Daleks: The Invasion of Voya Nui
The Daleks are coming. They were prepared to go and wipe out verything non-Dalek. There first target:Voya Nui. The Daleks were coming to exterminate Voya Nui.Toa,Order of Mata Nui, Brotherhood of Makuta and Piraka made a truce to not attack eachother. However, the Brotherhood of Makuta and the Piraka combated themselves, while the Toa and Order of Mata Nui combated the Daleks together. The Resistance: Leaders-Order of Mata Nui + Voya Nui Resistance Team + Toa Leader Unit: Helryx Helryx color.jpeg|Helryx Axonn.jpeg|Axonn Krakua.png|Krakua File-Mazeka.png|Mazeka Set-Tobduk.jpg|Tobduk Trinuma2.jpg|Trinuma File:Set_Swamp_Strider.png|Swamp Strider Botar.jpg|Botar *Weapons: Spiked Mace and Shield *Powers: Helryx has the abillity to control,absorb or create water. She is skilled with this abiliity. She also wears the mask of pyscomentry, allowing her to learn the past of any object. Hero Unit: Axonn *Weapons: Giant Ax *Powers: Axonn can shoot energy through his ax or frm his hands. He aso has tremendous strength. Axonn also has a healing factor and can create a temporal Statis Field to paralyze foes.He wears the Mask of Truth. It allows him to see through lies. Hero Unit 2: Botar *Weapons: Arm Blades,Double Bladed Ax *Powers: Teleportation, Can bind captives with energy Hero Unit 3: Jerbraz *Weapons: Protosteel invisible sword *Powers: Invisibillity Hero Unit 4: Krakua *Weapons: Sonic Vibration Sword, which can create very powerful sonic vibrations that can shatter mountains. *Powers: In addition to having acute hearing, he also has telepathy, Sound control, which allows him to create sound waves, sound beams and use sounds to disrupt a structures integrity. Hero unit 5: Mazeka *Weapons: Dagger and commonly pilots the Swamp Strider, a walking turret with a midak Skyblaster *Powers: Is skilled at hand to hand combat, a great strategist. Ultimate Unit:Tobduk *Weapons: Protosteel Dagger, Giant Staff *Powers: Can become stronger by feeding off his or anyone elses anger. Can shoot energy from his staff. Also has extremely good accuracy, being to to turn anything into a projectile. Ultimate Unit 2: Trinuma *Weapons: Nynrah Ghost Blasters, allowing him to take control of any machine, a shield, kinetic weapons *Powers: Is a great briber, can emit kinetic energy to fly and fire blasts of Kinetic energy. Vehicle unit: Swam Strider (piloted by Mazeka) 4 legged walking turret 'Regular units' Prime footsoildier: Umbra *Weapons: Laser Lance with Rhokota Launchers *Powers: Can fire blasts of light, can turn himself into a beam of light Prime Footsoildier 2: Lesovikk *Weapons: Air sword *Powers: Can control air' Umbra.png|Umbra Lesovikk.jpeg|Lesovikk Manako.jpeg|Mana-Ko ' 'Other footsoildiers' Mana Ko *Weapons: None *Powers: Can shoot blasts of energy that disentagrate enemies on contact, are extremely tough 'Voya Nui Resistance Team' Leader Unit: Garan *Weapons:Twin Pulse Bolt Generators *Powers: Can shoot energy from his weapons, brave, smart ''' Garan.jpeg|Garan Balta.jpeg|Balta Piruk.jpeg|Piruk Kazi.jpeg|Kazi Velika.jpeg|Velika Dalu.jpeg|Dalu '''Hero Unit: Balta *Weapons: Twin Repellers *Powers: Can deflect projectiles when crossed Hero Unit 2:Piruk *Weapons: Shredder Claws *Powers: Very good Spy, Claws can slice through metal Hero Unit 3: Kazi *Weapons: Twin Echo Forks *Powers: Can create Sound waves from Echo Forks Hero Unit 4:Velika *Weapons:Twin Power Cutters *Powers: Can charge his weapons with energy. Hero Unit 5: Dalu *Weapons: Twin Chargers *Powes: Can temporarily increase any stat. She is very strategic. 'Toa Ignika' ' Comic Toa Hewkii Inika.png|Hewkii Matoroi.png|Matoro Nuparui.png|Nuparu Hali.png|Hali Kongui.png|Kongu Jalleri.png|Jaller '' Leader Unit: Jaller (Inika)' '''*Weapons: Energized Flame Sword and Zamor Launcher *Powers: Toa of Fire, can go beyond his physical powers. Hero Unit: Hewkii (Inika) *Weapons: Laser Ax, Zamor Launcher *Powers: Toa of Stone,Can create anything out of Stone, incredibly accurate and athletic Hero Unit 2: Matoro (Inika) *Weapons: Energized Ice Sword, Zamor Launcher *Powers: Toa of Ice Hero Unit 3: Nuparu (Inika) Weapons: Laser Drill, Great Claws, Zamor Launcher Powers: Toa of Earth Hero Unit 4: Hahli (Inika) Weapons: Laser Harpoon, Zamor Launcher Powers: Toa of Water, can sence invisible things Hero Unit 5: Kongu (Inika) Weapons: Laser Crossbow, Zamor Launcher Powers: Toa of Air, Telepathy 'The Resistance: Leaders- Piraka + Brotherhood of Makuta' Leader Unit: Brutaka ' Set Brutaka.png|Brutaka Piraka.png|Piraka File:Set_Vezon_and_Fenrakk.jpeg|Vezon and Fenrakk File:Set_Irnakk.png|Irnakk ' ''Weapons: Rotating Blades, Hidden Protosteel Daggers' Powers: Immense strength, Teleportation, can emit raw energy stasis fields Hero Unit: Zaktan 'Weapons:Tri Blade, Combat Tongs, Zamor Launcher (All Piraka have it)' Powers: Laser Vision (All Piraka has this), flight,change shape, attack as a swarm. Hero Units 2: Hakann Weapons: Lava Launcer, Claw, Zamor Launcher Powers: Heat Vision,withstand extreme heat Hero Unit 3: Vezok Weapons: Water Harpoon, Buzzsaw, can hurl daggers Powers: Can copy any abillity Hero Unit 4: Reidak Weapons: Chainsaw, Drill, Zamor Launcher Powers: Can turn solid ground into quicksand Hero Unit 5: Thok Weapons: Ice Gun, Icepick Powers: Disorient power, can make any matter come to life Hero Unit 6: Avak Weapons: Pick ax,Jackhammer Powers: Can make a cage out of air Ultimate Unit: Vezon Weapons: Spear of Fusion Powers: Can create portals,Can merge or split beings Ultimate Unit 2: Irnakk Weapons: Claw, Zamor Launcher Powers: Super Strength,can make anyone's fears come true 'Brotherhood of Makuta' Leader Unit: Teridax Weapons: Staff of Darkness Powers: Has all 42 powers of the Rahkshi, telepathy,Shadow powers Hero Unit 1: Mutran Weapons: Shadow Spear and Sword, Tridax Pod Powers: Can cause enemies to be temporarily blind or deaf, has all 42 Kraata powers, shadow powers and flight Hero Unit 2: Antroz Weapons: Claws, poisonous teeth, Tridax Pod Powers: Shadow abillitiess, 40 of the 42 Rahkshi abillities, Shape shifting powers Hero Unit 3: Vamprah Weapons: Claws, Knife Sharp Wings, Tridax Pod Powers: Shadow powers, all 42 Rahkshi powers Hero Unit 4: Vamprah Weapons: Hook Blades, Tridax Pod Powers: 42 Kraata powers, can extend arms, can make anyone deaf or mute Hero Unit 5: Bitil Weapons: Twin Longswords, Nynrah Ghostblaster (Can Take control of a targets mechanical parts) Powers: Can summon past versions of himself, Shadow powers, 42 Rahksih powers Hero Unit 6: Gorast Weapons: 4 clawed Arms, Nynrah Ghostblaster Powers: 42 Kraata abillities, can make any beings power go crazy, flight Hero Unit 7:Krika Weapons: Spiked Staff, Nynrah Ghostblaster Powers: Can repell any object, 42 Kraata abillities 'Foot Soilders' Prime Foot Soilder: Rahkshi Weapons: Staff (All 7 Rahkshi's staff has unique Powers. For more info, check out Rahkshi.) Powers: Each staff has it's own unique powers, all Rahkshi can fly and have high durabillity Other Foot Soilder: Visorak Weapons: Rhotuka spinners Powers: Can emit venom that turns their enemies into half beasts, can emit webs to trap an opponent. Other Foot Soilder Unit: Colony Drone Weapons: Rhokuta Spinners, Spears Other Foot Soilder Unit: Gate Guardian File:Makuta_of_Metru_Nui_Set_03.png|Teridax Mutran.png|Mutran Antroz.png|Antroz Vamprah.png|Vamprah Chirox.png|Chirox 250px-Bitil.png|Bitil 250px-Gorast.png|Gorast 250px-Krika.png|Krika Rahkshi.jpg|Rahkshi Visorak.jpeg|Visorak Colony_Drone.jpeg|Colony Drone Gate_Guardian2.jpeg|Gate Guardian Zivon.jpeg|Zivon Battleram.jpeg|Visorak Battle Ram Venom_Flyer.jpeg|Venom Flyer Weapons: Claws, Pincers Other Foot Soilder: Zivon Weapons: Rhokuta Spinners, Stinger Powers: Can shoot Webbing Other Foot Soilder: Venom Flyer Weapons: Rhokuta Spinners Powers: Flight Vehicle Unit: Visorak Battle Ram Weapons: Giant Catapult 'Invaders: Leaders: The Daleks' Leader Unit: Dalek Prime Weapons: Gunstick, Claw Arm, Manipulator Arm Powers: Flight, Armor (All Daleks have this) Main Unit: Dalek X Weapons: Laser Cutter, Gunsticks Main Unit 2: Imperial Daleks Weapons: Gunsticks, Plunger Gun Main Unit 3: Necro Daleks Weapons: Gunstick Main Unit 4: Renegade Dalek Weapons: Gunstick Ultimate Unit: Special Weapons Daleks Weapons: Laser Cannon 'Foot Soilders' Prime Foot Soilder: Gold Dalek Weapons: Gunstick, Manipulator Arm Prime Foot Soilder 2: Red Dalek Weapons: Gunstick, Manipulator Arm Warrior Daleks Weapons: Manipulator Arm, Gunstick Voting Alright, you know how this works. Voting ends by December 5th. Votes must be explained in full detail and must be at least 4 sentences or more. Vote without detail means no vote. Get voting! Category:Blog posts Category:Battles